ice age: new age
by SabreNate654
Summary: Years have passed since ice age 4, diego and shira are mates and have had lovely cubs, sora is their daughter follow her on her story of hurt love happiness and more, OCXOC, (had to restart) ok WARNING: depressing story ok few are extremely derpressing , it become better later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic sorry if it's boring, if you like it thank you, I just want to say that the appearances of the characters are weird sorry I just wanted to give something different than just the normal ways, but ill try to make it not to weird lol thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy . This story I use more of my oc than the original cast, and I do not own ice age except for my oc's.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It has been a few years since ice age 4 took place and the herd was happy, Diego and shira have had some cubs they have had 3 girls and 3 boys, Ryan, Sam, Alex, Brittney, Kate, Sora. The eldest was (going from eldest to youngest) Ryan, Brittney, Kate and Sam were the same age, Alex, and last was Sora. Ryan and Sam had Diego's fur color and Ryan had green eyes and Sam had brown Alex fur was Darker and he had Hazelnut color, Britt had fur like her father but it was much more lighter she had stripes on her fur also they were Grey, and her eyes were amber, Kate she was a bit odd because her fur was Pure white and she had stripes on her fur that were Pitch black she was very beautiful she had blue eyes, Last was Sora she looked just like her mother she had had the same color fur and her stripes were the same color and her eyes were purple.

Morning had come and as usual Diego and Shira were the first ones up with manny and Ellie and their daughter Peaches, "morning softie" Diego turned around and saw his mate smiling at him "morning kitty, how did you sleep?" Diego smiled and nuzzled Shira's neck and she nuzzled him back, "fine and you Diego?" "fine thanks, morning Manny, Ellie, Peaches" Diego said and greeted the mammoths in his herd, "fine thanks, wow I've never been this tired before" manny said sleepily rubbing his eyes with his trunk and yawning, "look who's getting old" Ellie said walking up to her mate smiling "I'm not old! I'm just haven't been sleeping that much with everything that has happened, I mean I like still got 40 or so more good years left in me!" Manny quickly said "whoa! big daddy I'm just kidding" Ellie said calming Manny down and giggling in the process, peaches along with Diego and Shira burst out laughing at Manny, "Wow, dad you just made my day" Peaches said giggling and wiping the tears away from her eyes with her trunk.

All the laughter woke everyone else up, Sid got a freight and fell of his rock, jumping up and ran towards the other asking "hey what's wrong did someone get hurt!?" they all looked at Sid and understood why he looked so scared and Diego spoke "no buddy were just laughing at Manny" and with that Sid sighed heavily "Oh thank goodness, I thought someone got hurt" Sid looked down at the floor for acting so idiotic, everyone saw this and they also noticed that Sid had lost most of his weight and started bathing more and he didn't stink anymore "Hey Sid it's ok everyone's ok, except you" "what do you mean?, I'm fine" Sid said nervously knowing that he failed at lying, "Sid you have been acting more different than usual, like you lost all your weight, you started bathing more and you really don't smell bad at all anymore, and you're on edge the whole time like you've become more protective of everyone" shira said with a worried look on her face, at first it was hard for her to get along with Sid but the more time she spent with him she realized he was funny and very weird, but had a very good heart and she actually became good friends with him, "ok, first. Maybe I don't want to be fat anymore, second, It never hurts to start smelling nice or at least to stop stinking, and third, I've always been protective I mean you guys are my family if I don't try to take care of you guys, I'm just as screwed up as my actual family abandoning anyone they don't want and leaving them to die" after hearing this everyone understood why Sid was changing before they could say anything Sid said "look guys I understand that you guys are worried but I'm fine I have something better, a herd, all of you guys are my family, and I can always count on you guys although I shouldn't have to count on you guys as much as I do but anyways thanks for everything guys" with that Sid smiled and left the cave quick, everyone just stood there feeling happy because of what Sid said and just left it at that.

It was lunch time for everyone and they all ate, everyone except one little saber, Sora was busy scratching a tree upset at everyone, she was sitting down and talking to herself saying how much she hates everyone, she has been quite sad and upset the past 2 weeks, and this did not go un-noticed by her parents she again didn't show up for lunch or breakfast or dinner for that fact, and her parents were really worried about her and they noticed that she was fighting with all her brothers and sisters all the time, "Diego, Sora isn't here again" shira said to Diego and Diego nodded and they overheard their kids talking, "it's actually good that she isn't she always ruins everything and she is so annoying" Britt said to her parents and everyone, "hey she is your sister and you shouldn't talk about her that way" Diego said to Britt "dad its true she always gets in a fight she is just so stupid I wish she would just die or get eaten by a dinosaur, hahahaha" Sam said and laughed along at everyone else except Diego and shira and it was soon quiet when shira snapped at them all "ENOUGH!, I don't want to hear any of you talk about Sora that way or insult her anyway am I understood!?" everyone nodded quick.

Sora P.O.V

Sora was busy walking back to everyone after destroying most of the tree, she was deep in thought that she didn't realize that she had reached the camp where everyone was, but got snapped out of her thought when she heard yelling, Sora looked up and saw her sister Kate saying "look what the dog dragged in a worthless saber", which she heard everyone laugh and then she had enough Sora pounced on her sister and bit and scratched her and Kate yelped at this time Diego and shira grabbed both Sora and Kate, Diego had Sora and shira had Kate, Diego and shira put both cubs down and examined Kate to make sure she wasn't hurt to bad, she was ok, Diego and shira and everyone else stared at Sora and Diego spoke first "Sora! What's gotten into you!?" "Ugh! Whatever!" "No don't whatever me, I'm your father" "congratulations for figuring that out!" Sora shouted at her father and everyone had their jaws hanging open, and then Manny interrupted "whoa whoa, everybody calm down and Sora that's no way for you to talk to anybody especially your parents" "oh, I never knew that, thanks for telling me I feel so much more enlightened, NOT!" Sora said sarcastically "hey do you want me to sit on you?" "No thank you I don't want your fat ass on my back" Sora shouted at manny and received glares from everyone, "SORA!" Shira, Diego, Ryan and Brittney shouted at her "don't ever use words like that ever again young lady!" Diego said to Sora "oh please your one to talk, you waste of fur!" and with that Sora ran out into the woods.

**Thanks everybody I hoped you enjoyed it I promise it gets better in the next few chapters please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sora ran off into the woods and Diego and shira sprinted after her, Sora was very fast and small so she got away, but her parents had her scent and were still following her, so she would be found soon.

Sora P.O.V

"I hate all of them, I wish they would all disappear or die so I can just be left alone" Sora whispered to herself while walking back and forth in the snow and having a tear slip down her cheek, "I…" Sora was interrupted by 2 sabers standing in front of her, it was her parents, Sora got up and tried to run but was cut off when her father jumped in front of her, she tried running the other way but her mother did the same as her father, realizing she couldn't escape she got into her pouncing stance and growled "just leave me alone!" Sora shouted at her parents, but before she knew it she was lifted off the ground by her mother by the scruff of her neck, "Ugh!, let go of me!" Sora commanded that her mother drop her but her mother didn't she just made the grip a bit tighter and Sora knew that she couldn't do anything so she just stop trying to fight.

The rest of the trip back, there was complete silence Diego couldn't believe what he heard his daughter say to him, he was lost in thought: I-I don't understand why is she so upset what did we do, what did I do wrong, did I hurt her or say something bad?, ugh maybe she just is having troubles but that still doesn't allow what she said to me or Manny or anyone for that matter. Diego had been so lost in thought he didn't realize that he already made it to the cave they were staying in for the night because of the snow storm outside.

When they stepped inside all eyes were on Shira as she had Sora in her mouth, once shira sat Sora down she said "do you have anything you want to say to anyone?" shira asked as she looked at Sora "No, nothing that comes to mind… except your all idiots" Sora said that last part soft but Diego and Shira heard her and shira said "your sleeping in the back of the cave and you will remain in here for the next 5 days until you've learnt manners young lady!" and with that Shira pointed to the back of the cave, "at least I won't have to see any of your stupid faces!" Sora said back to her mother and walked to the back of the cave, as she walked past her siblings they all stared at her with disappointed look on their faces "take a bloody picture it will last longer!" and with that said she walked into the back where it was dark and cold and she lay on her side and fell asleep, soon after everyone also fell asleep.

It was midnight and everyone was asleep , except for Sora who had slowly gotten up and sneaked pass everyone and exited the cave, well exiting the cave she accidentally hit a rock, she quickly looked around to make sure no one woke up, she saw no one move so she sprinted out the cave, shira woke up because she had trouble sleeping because of Sora she wanted to find out what was wrong so she slowly got up and went to the back of the cave once there she looked around but didn't see Sora anywhere with this she quickly exited the cave and made sure she didn't wake anyone she started to search for her.

Sora p.o.v

She was running for a long time, she just wanted to get away from everything, after about 20 min of running nonstop she came to a stop, because she was tired and also because she found a nice little hollow in a tree, she started to walk in it once in she felt it to be quite warm and thought that it would be a nice place to spend the night so she made herself comfortable, but before she could fall asleep she heard a noise, oh god please not my mom or dad please not now I just got away!, she slowly moved back and came to a stop when she bumped the other end of the tree, the figure entered the hollow but it wasn't her mother or father it was another saber, a male who had silver fur and black stripes he looked just like her but his stripes were different and much more grayish he had dark blue eyes, he was also a cub like her but maybe 2-3years older, once he had entered he didn't realize her until she spoke, "hello!" Sora said in a bit of a cold way, causing this young saber to jump up and yelp, because he didn't see her, "I-I'm sorry I didn't see you" the young saber managed to choke out, trying to catch his breath, "you scream like a girl, you know that" after hearing this the boy raised his eyebrow, because he didn't know what he did to make her upset "uh- I'm sorry did I offend you because last I saw you came into my home?" after hearing this Sora's eyes widened she was speechless "uh I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't know that anyone lived here, ill just leave" Sora got up and tried walking but fell over because of how exhausted she was of all the running, the boy saw this and ran to her side and helped her up and put her down in the hollow Sora looked up and into his eyes, his beautiful dark blue eyes she got lost in his eyes and didn't realize how long she was starring in his eyes until he spoke "are you ok , I don't think you're ok for travelling at this moment, you should just lie down and rest ok, when was the last time you ate something?" Sora looked at the ground in embarrassment, "I already ate a juicy buck" at mentioning the juicy buck her stomach growled quite loud, oh god out of all the times for this to happen it has to happen right now stupid stomach, Sora started to go red because of how embarrassed she was, "Right, I can see that juicy buck really filled you up huh?" he said sarcastically with a grin appearing on his face, "ok ok so I haven't eaten in a few days, I mean a few hours" Sora nervously tried to lie about what she had just said although she knew she failed miserably, "wh-what a few days are you insane!, you'll die if you don't eat soon, wait here ok" and with that the boy sprinted out of the tree and went looking for food.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Shira P.O.V

Shira was running around calling for Sora "Sora! Where are you! , Sora please!" shira was getting really worried, where is she, she hasn't eaten in days I just know it I haven't seen her eat even though she hasn't shown it I know she is very weak she won't be able to survive if she passes out in this cold even if the snow storm settled down it's still too cold for her, what if she's hurt or passes out what if she's already, OH GOD NO!, all these thoughts made shira run faster and faster and yell louder than ever, and even though the storm did settle down, shira couldn't pick up Sora scent which made her worry even more.

Sora's P.O.V

She just lay there and thought what had just happened she was very weak and cold, barely staying awake but then she heard a voice "hey! Stay with me ok" the boy came over to her and gave her 2 bunnies, "sorry I know it's not a juicy buck but it is food" before he even finished she had nearly eaten the whole first bunny and was busy and she didn't chew she just swallowed nearly choking, "whoa! Slow down it's not going anywhere just chew first so you don't choke ok" Sora stopped eating and looked down in embarrassment she had forgotten about him "sorry, so who do I get to thank for this wonderful meal?" Sora asked leaning in a bit closer, "Nathan, my names Nathan but you can call me Nate, and you are?" "Sora, I'm Sora, thanks Nate for saving me" she gave him a smile and he accepted it by smiling back, this smile of his completely melted her insides, she shook her head and finished the rest of the bunny and when she was done she licked her paws to get the meat stuck in between her claws clean, "so Sora what are you doing out here by yourself?" this question caught her off guard "I-I… um… I ran away from my home" once she said this she saw the look in his eyes he was confused "why? I mean why run away if you have a family that loves you?" "I'm not running away, I mean I just wanted to get away from them, I can't stand any of them I mean, never mind you won't understand" Sora knew he wasn't going to let this go, but to her surprise he just left it alone when she heard nothing she looked up at him and saw that he was sad, she could see he was fighting back tears, "Nate are you ok?" Sora asked with a worried expression on her face, "uh yes, I'm fine, I just, I was just thinking about my family" Sora had to ask she just had to "Nate where is your family?", Nate so much wished that she didn't ask that but he knew he didn't have a choice, "They're all dead they got killed in a ambush by another saber pack, I'm the only one that made it, it was 2 years ago.

Flashback:

I was walking next to my mother her name was Kiara with my 2 sisters beside me, Leila and Tamina, "mom I'm tired" Nate moaned to his mother, she looked at him and picked him up, startling him a bit, "hahahaha… little brother still need mom, to do everything for you" Leila teased Nate, "no I don't" "yea you do, still a little cub, hahahaha" Leila and Tamina laughed together, making Nate annoyed and upset.

"Come on, were just joking Nathy" Tamina said in a baby voice and both her and Leila started to laugh, Nate got extremely annoyed and started to growl at his sisters, Kiara noticed this and put him down and licked the top of his head and whispered in his ear, "you take them from the right and I'll go left ok" Nate grinned and nodded his head in agreement, so he did that and sneaked up on the right while their mom sneaked up on the left on three they both pounced on Leila and Tamina, causing them to scream in fear, Nate and Kiara rolled on the floor and laughed, "wow…th-that was…priceless" Nate said in between laughs, Kiara stood up and looked at her daughters they were very upset and embarrassed, she couldn't help but smile, "I hope you girls learnt your lesson on what happens when you mess with your brother" Kiara said as she looked at her daughters and then Nate, "yes mom we learnt" they said in unison a bit annoyed but shrugged it off, their mom was always on Nate's side but they didn't mind that much.

They walked for 10 more minutes when all of a sudden they heard a noise, Kiara looked around and in a flash they were surrounded by a pack of sabers, "look what we have here" one of the sabers said, "Yea, looks like a 'cute' little family" they heard another say who had a huge grin on his face, "look we are just passing through, we don't want any trouble, just please let us pass" Kiara said in a calm voice and begged, she knew that if she tried to be threatening or rude they would definitely attack, "what do you think boys should we let them pass, hahahaha… we might get a bit lonely without some females" the leader said grinning, Kiara knew that they wouldn't let them pass and they would take her and her daughters, but Nate would not be so fortunate because he is a male, they would kill him, she started to think of how she could get her family out, although all options seemed to be limited and impossible, she started to panic, but she stopped when she saw one of the males move towards Tamina, on instinct she jumped into a defensive position in front of Tamina to protect her "BACK AWAY!" Kiara threatened the male gulped even though he had his pack there the female in front of him could definitely kill him in a flash, "easy Marvin we don't want to have to waste such a treat" the leader said grinning at Kiara, "I'm sorry but we can't let you pass at least not all of you, the boy may go I shall allow that but you three cant, you either take that option or death" the leader said in a cold tone, Kiara looked at her children sadly and then at Nate she knew that she had to take it for her children to survive, "ok fine, Nate go and run and don't turn back, I promise I will find you ok" Kiara whispered in Nate ear, her voice had sorrow in it, "no, mom please no" Nate begged hugging his mom, Kiara hugged back with tears in her eyes "I promise I will find you no matter how long, just stay strong and be safe I promise I will find you" she said comforting Nate, Nate said good bye to his mom and sisters and listened to his mom he started to run and didn't look back he couldn't he could not take all the pain he just felt pierce his heart, but he ran and ran replaying all those words his mom told him in his mind, Nate heard screams and wanted to run back but he thought of what his mom said and he just ran ignoring all the painful screams he heard.

Nate didn't notice that he had run for about 2 whole hours, not stopping at all until his feet gave in and he fell on the ground crying and soon fell asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

Nate had finished telling the story and was crying, Sora also had a tear and got up battling a bit but went and hugged Nate, he hugged her back and after 5 minutes they broke apart, "thanks Sora I really mean it" Nate said smiling at her, Sora smiled back and blushed, that smile made her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach, Nate didn't see her blush, Nate started up another conversation and they both just enjoyed each other's company, a few more hours passed and they just laughed and had fun.

SHIRA P .O.V

"SORA!" shira had been searching for hours, she was scared and crying for her daughter, and then out of nowhere shira got a scent, it was Sora's, Shira ran in the direction and it became stronger happiness and fear went through her, she was happy that she found her scent but scared that she might be dead and that's why she is only getting the scent now, after about 10 minutes Shira came to a stop she saw a small saber in front of her busy walking in the snow, it was Sora, Shira was filled with joy she pounced on the small saber freighting Sora a little, "OH Sora I found you I'm so glad you're alive I thought you were dead, I was so scared" Shira said as she licked and hugged Sora, "Mom I'm ok really, it's ok" Sora said comforting her mom as seeing how sad she was, Sora was still upset but she felt bad for her mom, shira got off of Sora and wiped away the tears of joy but then, only anger came rushing out, "where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" shira shouted with anger clearly in her throat, Sora looked confused at her mom and then became angry "I left to get some peace and quiet from the others!" Sora retorted "you weren't allowed to leave at all!, were you even thinking?!" "Yes I was and its ally our fault so don't blame me, if you would just not care about me" "of course I care about you you're my daughter and I love you, with all my heart, but this is unacceptable, you were grounded and you snuck out in the middle of the night you could have died Sora" "I DON'T CARE!" Sora shouted which made her mother eyes widen at her but shook her head and went picked up Sora and carried her home, "HEYYYY, PUT ME DOWN!" Sora shouted and tried to get free but shira picked her up by her waist so she couldn't do anything except for role around and Shira's teeth would cut her which Sora used as an advantage to get free, she rolled in her mother's mouth till she felt pain, shira had reached the camp but tasted something weird… blood, Shiras eyes widened and she put Sora down and looked at her, but as soon as she put Sora down, Sora bolted off like lightning, but couldn't for long because of the pain and Shira caught her quite quick and lifted her and set her between Diego and her and started to clean Sora's wounds, Sora moaned and yelped at the pain it wasn't too bad, to cause any real damage just enough for her to bleed and cringe when she moved, but it was still painful, "let go of me, Ow! Stop that!" Sora said to her mom and it was loud enough to wake Diego who had been sleeping next to them, "huh… what's going on" Diego looked at Shira and Sora and noticed her wounds "what happened?" Diego asked, "it's a long story, I'll tell you later I just need some rest, and you young lady are going to go to bed, do I make myself clear?" Shira said more angrier than ever, Sora had a pissed off and annoyed look on her face and she just nodded and started walking to the back of the cave when she got dragged back between Diego and shira "where do you think you're going?, you're staying here so you can't leave, and don't even think of back chatting?!" all Sora could do was huff something under her breath and lie down, she slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming about Nate, Diego gave Shira a 'what's that all about' face and shira returned with 'I'll tell you later' and so they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

Morning had come and Sora hadn't woken up yet only Kate and Britt along with Shira and Diego, "morning mom and dad, how did you guys sleep?" Kate asked smiling at her parents "ok and you guys?" Diego answered back while yawning and then smiled at shira who smiled back and licked his cheek, "we slept well, what's that noise?" Brit asked confused then they all looked at the source it was Sora talking in her sleep, "hmmm… Nate… that tickles" Sora said rolling on her back giggling (no she wasn't having a dream like you know what), all of the sudden Sora woke up and yawned she blinked a few times to get her vision, and saw everyone looking at her with confusion, "What" Sora hissed, "nothing we just wanted to know who is Nate?" Kate asked with a small grin on her face, at hearing this Sora's eyes went wide and her heart felt like it stopped beating "I-I… don't k-know what you're talking about" Sora stuttered the words out, this did not go unnoticed by the others but before they could do anything , Sid, manny and Ellie woke and walked over to the sabers and greeted them, 'thank god that they're distracted' Sora thought to herself, "so Sora who is this 'Nate' you were talking about?" Asked Britt in a teasing way, "Like I said before I don't know what you're talking about" the panic in her voice gave her lie away, "We don't believe you" Kate also joined in on the teasing, Diego could see his youngest daughter panicking and decided to intervene, "that's enough, stop teasing your sister, if she says she doesn't know then she doesn't know, ok?" Diego stated calmly and looked at Sora who looked like all the worry left her, and he could see the thanks in her eyes even if it was not much he could see it, Sid came up to everyone stretching "I would ask what's going on but unfortunately it's not my place and it's still too early to worry so… if anyone needs me I'll be eating breakfast, cheerio" Sid waved as he walked out of the camp, everybody glanced at each other and just started laughing, Sora took this to her advantage and started to sneak off, she just was about to exit when she heard her mother "Where do you think you're going?" "out" Sora stated with bitterness, "no you're not, you are grounded and I told you that you are stuck in here" shira stepped forward and picked up Sora and put her by the rest of them, "why do you even care about what I do or where I go!" Sora retaliated back, shira was surprised a bit and taken back, "because I'm your mother and I love you" shira spoke calmly, Sora had a look of disbelief "that's bullshit!" Sora snapped, "What did we say about using language like that!" Shira snapped back "I don't care what you idiots said!" Sora yelled back, "Sora that is enough get to the back right now!" Shira commanded, Sora used a blood thirsty growl that sent shivers up her sibling's spines, and went to the back.

Sora lay down and started to think of Nate, she wanted to see him again, she decided she would sneak out and nothing would stop her.

Later that evening

Sora silently started to make her way out of the camp, making sure no one followed her, she darted into the Forrest, and she ran for about 30 min until she could get his scent, she quickened her pace and soon found his den, her heart started to race and she got nervous and tried her best to shake it off, 'why am I feeling like this', Sora thought to herself, she walked in and waited for her eyes to adjust once they were good enough, she looked around and before she knew it she was pounced on, she was on her back and when she looked at the person on top of her heart nearly stopped, because it was Nate and she blushed at the position she was in with him, "Sora?" Nate asked with a shocked look on his face, "N-Nate, yes its mm-me" after Sora stuttered she turned her head away to try and hide her blush hoping Nate didn't notice, but he did and couldn't help but chuckle, "W-  
What so f-funny?" Sora again stuttered and mentally slapped herself, "it's just you look so cute when you blush" Nate answered but blushed right away at saying the word cute, Sora swore she could tell she looked like a strawberry at how red her cheeks were, "you think so?" Nate was caught off guard and quickly let her up "Y-Yes, I actually think you're beautiful, I mean I don't, I mean I do its just…just… I'm just gonna stop talking" Nate said with his ears flat against his head and started to walk away but was stopped by Sora, "hey where are you going?" Sora asked , "to go kill myself before I embarrass myself even more" Nate said in a depressed voice, Sora pounced on him "well I came to see you and this is how you say hi I'm hurt" she put on a fake sad face, Nate licked the side of her muzzle and instantly blushed, "I'm so sorry Sora" Nate pleaded, "it's ok I l-liked I-It" Sora replied staring in he's eyes, they stared into each other's eyes and slowly moved their heads forward they were about to kiss but was interrupted by a loud voice, "Sora!, Sora!, WHERE ARE YOU!?" it was her mother and father, Sora's eyes grew wide and she knew that if her parents found her with Nate they would probably kill attack or even say that she can never see him again, "shit!, it's my parents, I'm so sorry but if they find you with me they will hurt you or worse" Sora said fear in her voice, and in her eyes, "it's ok I understand" Sora got off Nate and started to walk off but gave him a kiss in the cheek, she blushed and left but Nate asked "will we meet again?" Nate asked worried about the answer, "of course but maybe not for a little while because I'm grounded but I will try my best to come again tomorrow night, ok?" "Ok are you sure why can't I come to you?" "Nate my parents" Sora pleaded, just then they heard Diego and shira call again, "I must go and thanks for everything bye Nate" Sora said as she ran off, "bye…" Nate said looking down at the ground sad that Sora had to leave.

Sora ran to her mother and father and when she saw them they looked at her with anger in the eyes, since her dad was here means her mom must have told him what happened, "Sora you disobeyed me again!" shira was pissed off at Sora again "ok well lets go home then we can talk about this?" Sora said in a nervous tone and smile, this confused both Diego and shira "ok fine are you ok?" Diego asked confused at his daughters change in attitude "yes I'm fine just great but we seriously need to get back" Sora said hastily, and turned around to look if Nate was there or not, both Diego and shira saw this they looked at each other then at Sora, who darted pass them back to the camp, Diego and shira went after her.

When they reached the camp they just caught Sora so they didn't carry her but they were surprised at how fast she was, but they were still pissed off, "OK now start explaining why were you in such a rush?" Diego asked Sora, "I wasn't" "yes you were, now tell us or we will go back there and look" the words hit Sora like a car, she immediately got angry and scared, "you wouldn't!" the words left Sora with a hint of anger and fear in them, shira and Diego both noticed this and decided to push on further, "yes we would now tell us!"Shira yelled getting angrier "THERE IS NOTHING!" Sora yelled back, "fine! Diego lets go look what she doesn't want us to find" shira now spoke in a more calm tone and started to leave the camp, Sora tried to run past them but Diego caught her and put her by her siblings, "Do not allow her to leave do you all understand me?" Diego asked they all nodded in unison, "good" "let me go!" Sora yelled at Ryan and Sam for pouncing on her when she tried to leave "No! Dad said you must stay and you will, now stop and shut up, everybody's tired Sora!" Ryan replied with an in-charge voice making everybody look at him not with fear but more respect for that moment, and this went on for another 2 hours and shira and Diego finally got back, Sora looked at them with wide eyes her heart beating faster and faster she thought it was gonna fall out of her chest, "we didn't find anything, except a scent of another saber and its den" Sora swore her heart stopped, 'please tell me they didn't find him please…", Sora thought to herself, "but when we looked inside the den the saber wasn't there" Diego said, he saw his daughter calm down a lot, but was still worried, he knew this meant that she was with this saber, everybody went to sleep after that even Sora.

2 weeks later

It has been two weeks since she last slept well, 2 weeks since she last talked to him, 2 weeks since she last saw her crush, Nate, Sora had been grounded for a whole month and she had gotten even more depressed as she couldn't see Nate or hear him, she wondered what happened to him, Sora had started cutting her wrists, and even eating less, "Sora, you haven't eaten anything for days now, Sora?" shira asked as she walked in the camp with 3 dead rabbits in her mouth, Sora just laid down and ignored her mother, "Sora please eat I can't stand to watch you like this, please Sora" shira asked setting the rabbits down on the floor a few feet away from Sora, shira walked closer to Sora and smelled something after sniffing a bit she realized it was blood fresh blood, she quickly went up to Sora and saw some blood by her chest, "Sora are you bleeding?" shira asked while moving her daughter out the way, Sora let out a low growl which sounded more like a groan than a growl, when shira looked she couldn't believe at what she saw there was old dried blood and a big puddle of fresh blood, "she looked at her daughter and nearly had a heart attack, Sora's wrists were covered in blood and they were still bleeding, shira quickly started to lick her wrists to stop the blood, she could see and feel the cuts were deep, she quickly ran outside and fetched some leaves, she ran back in and applied pressure Sora yelped at the pain, "sorry but I have to" shira said quickly after a while the blood stopped shira removed the leaves and licked her wrists again which now stung like a bitch, "Rrrrrgh" Sora hissed at the stinging feeling, after shira finished Sora couldn't move properly because of all the blood loss, and shira knew she wouldn't make it unless she ate food, "Sora baby please eat you have to eat or you could die" shira said with some tears in her eyes, she went over and brought all the rabbits and dropped them in front of Sora after that shira laid next to her daughter, Sora's back was pushed against Shira's side so she could eat properly, after she ate, she immediately fell asleep, shira laid there in a protective way for warmth and love for her daughter and also soon fell asleep.

It was now sunset and the rest of the herd made it back into the camp, they all smiled at the scene of shira and Sora sleeping together, but also dropped it when they saw the blood, Diego walked up to them and nudged shira awake, "what happened?" Diego asked worried, shira looked down at Sora sleeping form and got up slowly to make sure she didn't wake up she told Diego to follow and went to the rest of the herd, "Sora has been cutting herself" shira said with tears in her eyes, everyone gasped at this, "what! They all asked in unison, shira nodded her head and cried into Diego's shoulder, "its gonna be okay, don't worry" Diego said in a soothing tone, and also added 'sshh', shira cried for a few more minutes and the sniffled and said, "she almost died if I didn't bring the food she would have bled out to death", shira started to cry again, only then did they notice shira covered in blood, "we have to talk to her, Alex, Sam and Kate, stay with your mom and Sora, Ryan and Britt, we need to go get some more food for your mom and Sora" Diego said looking at them they all nodded, Diego and ran along with Britt left, while the others started to clean the blood, after they were don shira picked the still sleeping Sora up, and went to go wash the blood off her and clean her wounds, Sora woke up after feeling water being thrown on her fur, she tried to look around but was still a bit dizzy, once she felt better she tried to stand but fell back down due to the pain in her legs, "OW!" Sora yelped, shira quickly checked her daughter, "are you okay?" shira asked worried, Sora only nodded she couldn't remember much except being angry, "where are we?" Sora asked looking around confused she then looked at her arms and saw the cuts and remembered everything she quickly washed all the blood off then got taken back to the camp by her mother.

When they got back the food was waiting for them and the rest of the herd, "hey welcome back" Diego said with a smile, shira set Sora down gently and smiled back at Diego and licked his check, "thanks, how was the hunt?" "Very good, how's Sora?" Diego asked with a sad voice, they both looked at her she was sleeping again, "she is very tired but need to wake up to eat?" Diego nodded and went to Sora who was actually awake just very tired to move or eat, "Sora?" "yes" the word sounded cold and uncaring, "you have to eat" "I'm not hungry", "Sora you have to eat so that you can heal" Diego said again, "well I don't want to heal so leave me alone", Diego was shocked at what she said and so was shira, they wanted to be angry but they were too scared to be, "Sora please you need to eat" shira pleaded, Sora stopped talking and just started to think of Nate, wishing, hoping, praying that she would meet him again, but little did she know that Nate has been around the whole time spying on them to try and see Sora again.

A week has passed since the 'incident' and there has been someone with Sora every day, keeping a eye on her and she has gotten worse she eats and sleeps, and that's it, she hasn't seen Nate in over 3 weeks, it was midday and Sora was in the camp and just lying down doing nothing except for scratching the back of the cave wall, nobody was around today and she only had 1 week left then she wouldn't be grounded anymore, she was bored out of her skull when she smelt blood fresh, she figured it was just her mom or dad bringing her food that she wouldn't eat, she forced herself not too until it becomes too much, she smelt it coming closer, she could hear the blood dripping on the floor, and the paws of her mom or dad, "I told you guys I'm not gonna eat anything" Sora said with a huge sigh, "and leave me alone I hate you all!" she yelled the last bit pure anger in her voice, she heard the dead animal drop to the floor "even me?" the words came out gently almost like a purr and Sora's eyes grew wide she slowly turned around to see who it was, "N-N-Nate?" Sora asked with disbelief and her face expression showed just how shocked and confused she actually is, Nate chuckled at how shocked she is, "well who did you think kitty" Nate said with a big grin on his face, the next thing he knew he was on his back with Sora on top of him crying tears of joy in his chest she was laying on top of him, he wrapped his paws around her and hugged her and then out of the blue licked her forehead to calm her down which it did, she looked in his eyes, dark blue meeting violet ones the whole world stopped for them they were lying like that for about 40 minutes just looking at each other for them it seemed like 5 minutes after that she slowly got up or tried but Nate pulled her back down, "where do you think you're going?" he asked smiling showing off his pearly white fangs, "I-I umm… j-just…" Sora was lost for words and she blushed so much Nate could see it, and when she stuttered and she saw his smile grow even wider she nearly fainted of how close she was to him and of embarrassment, "I missed you so much Nate" tears started again and before she knew it she was sobbing again, Nate sat up but still held her in his arms, crying in his chest he just licked her head and stroked her back, after a few minutes she stopped and just laid there in his muscular arms feeling warmth and love, she could stay there forever, I missed you also Sora more than you will ever know" the words were gentle and filled with so much love that they felt as if all the worries in the world left, Sora didn't care what happened as long as she was there with him in his strong warm arms she felt safe, the one thing Nate never thought he would see was Sora purring, he didn't stop stroking her back, or slow down or speed up, he kept in the same pace, he leaned his head forward a bit and nuzzled her neck lovingly, causing her purring to become louder, they just stayed like that for what seemed like forever her eyes closed and his, they were definitely in love, but that moment ended when Nate stopped and slowly let go of her, Sora disappointed tied to stop him, "what are you doing?" "Sora you need to eat a bit please you can die" he half asked half commanded, Sora didn't object she quickly ate almost not swallowing, "easy …easy Sora, don't choke, wow this is de-ja-vu all over again, when we first met" a big grin on his face after recalling the memory of the best day of his life, "yea sorry about that" embarrassment all over her face, Nate just gave a nod, "now tell me why have you been torturing yourself" this caught Sora off guard, "wh-what do y-you mean..?" "come on Sora I know what you have been doing" "look I… wait, how did you know?" "Because I've been here the whole time Sora" after saying this he saw ager build up inside her, "WHAT! You've been here the whole time, why didn't you come here or say something!?" Sora yelled at him, "because your parents have been patrolling around here, and after everything you did it was hard to try and get close to you without anyone finding me, and don't change the subject and get angry at me!, you're the one hurting yourself, starving, why Sora! WHY!?" the words came out harsher than he wanted but they were the truth, after hearing this she flattened her ears against her head and a few tears came down her cheek, Nate walked up to her and used his paw to wipe up the tears he then hugged her tightly but not too tight, "why would you want to hurt yourself Sora after everything why?" he was also close to tears, "I-I'm s-s-sorry… Nate… I-I was just s-s… so sad that I thought I would never see you again, that I lost you" she looked up at him "hey you will never lose me, I will never let you go at all ok, never let you go", he looked down at her and slowly moved his head forward she did the same and they're muzzles connected in a long passionate kiss, they're hearts started to race and they felt like they were melting, but in a good way, Nate's tongue begged for entrance and she allowed it, their tongues danced around each other's mouths for 10 minutes then they pulled away for air, "wow" was all Sora could say, "Sora..I-I love you" Nate used all the confidence in him to say the those three words, Sora's eyes grew wide, "Nate I love you to" she smiled and kissed him again also tackling him to the ground, after they kissed Nate got up walked to the entrance and Sora walked up with him, "I have to go, I wish I could stay here with you, but I will come back tomorrow and please take care of yourself, I would die if I lost you" he gave her one more kiss then left, while dashing away he looked back and smiled, 'best day ever'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once Nate left Sora let out a happy sigh and then frowned because he wasn't here anymore with her, after about 10 minutes the rest of the herd came back and were surprised to see Sora sitting at the edge of the cave watching the sunset with a smile on her face at seeing this Shira's heart raced with pure happiness that her daughter was up and smiling she looked so peaceful, and when she tried to talk she saw she was zoned out with the beauty, shira sat next to her daughter for a while and decided to break the silence, "so you look happy" shira said happily hopping that she wouldn't get mad or upset again, "I am, very happy how has your day been?" you could still hear the anger in her voice but just that she was starting a conversation was amazing, and shira could only smile, "so mid telling me why you're so happy?" "Cant I just be happy?" Sora replied with a hint of joy no anger or anything, "ok I was just asking, so Sora, tell me is there any boys you have your eyes on?" shira grinned while teasing her daughter "MOM!" "Too embarrassing?" shira teased further "What no, I-it's just I don't think like that" Sora looked away and mentally slapped herself for being so obvious, "I know that you're lying" shira said in a sing-song tone, Sora said nothing, except glare at her mother, after seeing the glare shira walked away and called Sora to come back in.

For the next week even after Sora finished being grounded, she and Nate met up and talked and just had fun, with each other, but Diego and shira have noticed her acting more joyful, she was happy but still got pissed off at them the whole time, and they have smelled a new scent and they smelled it in the camp, so now they decided to see who it was.

Sora was asleep dreaming of again Nate, when something fell on here, she instantly shot up and looked it was a dead rabbit, "what the?" Sora had a confused look on her face she looked up and saw Nate grinning at her trying hard not to laugh at her expression, she was happy but that ended as soon as it came, because she looked around that everyone was in her at the camp and so was Nate, "Nate! What are you doing here?" she said in a loud whisper, "I came to see you, I missed you" he said in a with a sad expression, Sora missed him aswell even though it has been a few hours he was the love of her life after all, "I missed you as well but you can't be here if my parents find out they will h-" Sora was interrupted by shira "we will what?" shira asked looking at both cubs with a unimpressed look on her face, and Diego was just getting angrier by the second, by now everyone was awake because shira and Diego asked everyone to help find out who this saber was and why he was here everyone was staring at this other saber especially Diego and his sons, "M-Mom I-I can explain" Sora swore that her heart stopped her worst fear came true, "well, start were waiting!" Diego growled, Sora thought for a moment and came up with nothing "um… well you see… umm" "who is he Sora!" this time Diego nearly yelled in anger, "this is Nate" after saying that she looked back at Nate who was looking for a way out, both Sora and Shira saw this, "there is nowhere to go, and your gonna explain everything to us of who you are where you came from and where is your pack" shira spoke more calmly than Diego but was still upset that their daughter allowed a complete stranger in here, Nate whispered in Sora ear "I'll make a run for it and meet you again soon how does that sound?" "No! Nate they will find you!" Sora tried to persuade him but she knew that it wouldn't work, "on thr…" Nate was cut off by Diego and shira growling and in attack stances at seeing this Nate also got in attack position and growled back, shira and Diego were surprised at what he did they never expected a cub to stand up against 2 adult sabers but nonetheless they stood their ground and so did Nate, after about 1 minute of growling and glaring at each other Nate broke off in a sprint towards the exit dodging Diego and shira trying to pounce on him although Diego's claw did scratch his shoulder open but he ignored the pain and just ran for the exit, once outside he kept running to his den but shira and Diego were right behind him and followed him to his den, once there they blocked Nate in, "enough running" they could smell his scent strong here and when they saw the tree they immediately knew he was a lone saber, because there was no other scent only his and they saw some dead rabbit bones lying inside, "you're a lone saber aren't you?" shira asked with concern she was still looking at the tree, Nate flattened his ears on his head and looked down for a moment, even if it has been a year that he was all alone and he has gotten used to it, it still hurt to know that, and even more for someone to say it out loud, but he didn't cry instead he started growling a bit and looking for a way to escape as soon as he found an opening he took it but was stopped when Diego pounced on him and he hit his head hard and was unconscious, "Diego! Get off him", shira was a bit scared that he wasn't moving, Diego got off him and shira expected him he was just knocked out, "we can't just leave him here, I'll carry him" shira said as she picked Nate up and looked at Diego, he just nodded and they went back to their camp.

Back at the camp with everyone else:

Sora was freaking out and her sisters and Elli were trying to calm her down, "Sora calm down its going to be ok, I'm sure Diego and shira won't do anything to your friend" Elli spoke in a calm tone which helped a bit but she was still scared, "aunt Elli is right mom and dad won't hurt him" Britt told Sora and hugging her to comfort her, it worked she calmed down and was just patiently waiting for their mom and dad, everyone gathered around the warm fire and they didn't speak, it was dead quiet until Kate decided to break the silence, "so Sora who is Nate?" Kate asked looking at her sister, Sora was waiting for them to ask, and she knew that she would have to tell them eventually, "he… h-he is my boyfriend?" Sora said trying not to look at anyone in the eyes, after hearing this everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, "WHAT, he is your boyfriend, and your only telling us this now that you have a boyfriend, how did you guys meet?" Britt asked with a shocked expression, everyone just nodded their heads in agreement, "well it happened a month ago when I ran away, see I didn't eat anything for days and I used most of my energy to run away from here, while I was running I came across a hollow tree, I went inside and decided to relax and rest for a bit, while I was in there, Nate walked in, turns out he lived there, he didn't notice me until I asked him who he was, he screamed like a girl, anyway he told me that he lived there and I tried to move but I fell down and nearly lost consciousness of hunger, he told me that he would be back, after a few minutes he came back with some rabbits, and he fed me, then after being embarrassed and he did something that shocked me, he came and laid behind me to keep me warm, because I was freezing, I blushed so much, and it wasn't awkward it just felt so right" Sora said while staring at nothing, all the others were amazed at what she said, Britt and her brothers had their jaws hanging on the floor, Kate just grinned and said "you go girl!" the others looked at her in a the 'are you kidding me' look on their faces then back to Sora who explained the rest of the story to them, by the time she was done shira and Diego were back and they saw Nate unconscious being carried by shira, as soon as Sora saw Nate like that, time itself stopped for her she thought he was dead, she dashed to her parents when shira put Nate down, Sora quickly went to look if he was ok, "Nate! Are you okay, what did you do to him?!" Sora asked anger and worry in her voice, "he just got hit on the head, he's unconscious but he is okay" shira said trying to calm her daughter down at seeing how worried she was, "how did that happen?" "I pounced on him and he bumped his head" Diego said flatly as in not regretting it, this received a glare from Sora and shira, "he is gonna be fine Sora, I think he just needs to rest we chased him for about 20 minutes non-stop I think he is really drained from energy" shira said as she expected Nate from head to paw, after that she dragged Nate closer to the fire and laid up next to him like cuddling him to keep him warm just like a mother would do, everyone except Sora and Elli, looked at shira weird at what she did for Nate, "ok so Sora mind explaining?" shira ignored everyone's stares and asked Sora calmly, and so Sora started over again and she continued until the present, Diego nearly killed Nate again when Sora told them about them kissing, shira was a bit upset but she would confront Nate and Sora on a later stage.

Every once in a while Nate would start shaking and shira would just give him a few licks and he would stop, she knew that he was having nightmares.

After a few hours shira felt something move and she looked down and saw Nate was beginning to stir, she licked the back of his neck a couple more times to let him relax because of the pain of his head.

Nate opened his eyes slowly because of the bump his vision was still blurry, once his vision cleared up he saw a the ceiling of the tree except it wasn't a tree, it was a cave, once he realized that he jumped to his feet but fell down immediately and yelped in pain, because of how exhausted he still was, and the pain in his head never subsided, shira and Sora were by his side in a flash when he fell, "hey Nate don't worry its gonna be okay", Sora said while hugging him tightly "s-Sora… choking… n-not breathing" he struggled to get air and still talk at the same time, "sorry I'm just happy that your okay" she said as she nuzzled his neck, "are you 2 finished?" Sora jerked her head away and looked at her mother her cheeks red of embarrassment and the same for Nate then he remembered everything that happened, he tried to get up but fell back down, shira laid next to him again for warmth, Nate's eyes grew wide when he saw shira approach him, Nate thought she was gonna hurt him but she just laid down next to him, after that everyone looked at Nate and Sora introduced him to everyone, "and that's my dad" Sora said while pointing at Diego, "yea I've met him before" Nate said sarcastically while pointing to his head which everyone laughed at, Diego found it a little funny but kept it to himself, "so Nate let's hear it" shira asked, "huh?" Nate asked with a puzzled look on his face when he looked at shira he also just noticed that she was snuggled up in a motherly way, causing Nate get a little embarrassed and uncomfortable, shira saw this and had a grin on her face she then leaned down and gave him a few lick on his head to calm him down, feeling the licks at the back of his head made him tense up at first his fur stood up causing shira to chuckle not loud enough for Nate or anyone to hear after a while Nate slowly started to lye back down and also snuggle against shira and relax, "why don't you tell us your story?" offered Alex, everyone else just nodded along, and so Nate started to explain about how it all started (**go back to chapter 3 to read the flashback)**.

Nate told about how he became a lone saber, and he started crying again only a little, everyone couldn't believe what happened to him, all the anger Diego had towards him was replaced by guilt for hurting him and also feeling bad for him.

"How long have you been alone sweetie?" shira asked with concern in her voice, "it has been a year actually will be a year in 5 days" Nate tried to whisper the last part but everyone heard it and gasped, "how have you survived this long?" Britt asked extremely curious and concerned, "I've just survived, it took me a while to learn properly or apply all that I learnt, but my mother taught me how to hunt and it looks so easy until you have to actually do it, anyway I first started small, like hunting rabbits then as the months past I became better and faster, I learnt my surroundings, all the different scents that I could and I just improved after that after about 3 months I knew my surroundings like the back of my paw, and within a few months I stopped trying because it was like '1st nature' it's actually easy" Nate spoke with pride in his voice, this intrigued Diego "what was the biggest thing you ever caught?" Diego asked everyone looked at him funny a bit he just shrugged it off, "a full grown gazelle, I've never felt more proud of myself when I caught it" Nate said smiling, "Nice, it feels like you're the king of the world when you catch your first gazelle, and the adrenaline and energy you have afterwards just makes you want more right?" Diego asked smiling at Nate who just nodded in response and smiled as well, "it reminds of project O" Nate grinned while saying this and looked at Diego in a 'gotcha' look on his face Diego froze in place and his eyes grew wide he looked at Nate who just carried on, "I too am a nice guy, and I too am just a love saber" Nate said in a mocking tone and at the end a mocking little growl, "you son of a-" Diego stopped before saying the rest and just glared at Nate before walking away but before he did he heard Nate "come on kitty cat" Diego used all his power not to kill Nate, "screw you Nate" Diego mumbled soft but Nate and the others heard it, all Nate did was laugh and roll onto his back but stopped when he saw shira look at him she didn't know what was happening "what was that all about?" Nate looked away and tried to come up with something else "um…um… It's a lovely evening isn't it?" Nate said nervously "o no come on I want to know" shira said walking closer to Nate after he got up and started to back away in pain because of his head, Nate laughed nervously then took off out the cave shira right behind him, Nate couldn't run too fast so shira caught him in 20 seconds, shira pounced softly on him and Nate blushed a little at being taken down by a girl especially the love of his life's mom, shira decided to tease it out of him "Nate why are you blushing?" this of course made Nate blush even more because he got caught, "I…I'm not" "yes you are, please tell me Nate or else" shira said lifting her paw and her one finger and a claw out, "or else wh-" Nate didn't finished cause he saw her lift her paw and realized what she meant, "no please don't" nates eyes grew wide "tell me or else Nate" shira said grinning "no" Nate whispered, shira nodded then and let her paw touch his chest and let it slowly and ticklish dragged it all over him, Nate started to laugh and get her paw away but shira held him down and just carried on, after about 5minutes which was like forever for Nate and then he caved, "ok ok ill tell you, see my mum knew Diego, they used to date, she explained everything to me about him, and how he was the 'player', and those were the words and phrases he used to convince himself he was the one all the girls wanted, and I just wanted to make sure and that is the only way that I could see if that was the Diego my mum told me about" Nate said looking at shira who smiled and said thanks and then continued with the tickle torture, "but you said you would stop" Nate said while laughing, "I never said anything Nate" shira said looking at him and smiling, "please!" Nate tried everything but couldn't get away, this went on for 10 more minutes and then Nate was too tired to do anything because of all the laughing, so shira carried him back.

When they got back Sora went to Nate and hugged him and Nate hugged back, "where were you?" Sora asked looking to make sure his ok, "he's fine Sora I just needed some information out of him and he didn't want to co-operate, so I forced it out of him" shira said smiling while sitting down, "yes and then once she got all the information she continued" Nate made a -_- face at shira , "you enjoyed it" shira teased and she saw Nate roll his eyes and smile and then laugh, "ok ok I did" Nate said looking back at shira, who now had a devilish grin on her face Nate knew what she was thinking, "OH NO!, not again" Nate jumped behind Sora for cover who was confused, shira just fell over and started laughing, just then Diego walked in and saw shira laughing out loud it's been a while since he saw her laugh this loud, "what's so funny?" Diego asked but everyone just shrugged and said they didn't know, "shira honey are you ok?" Diego asked shira just as she started to calm down, "yea I'm… fine… thanks" shira said in between pants Diego saw she just stared at Nate who was giving her a -_- face, and she started to giggle, "Nate I promise I won't do it again ok you can trust me" shira said with evil grin on her face, "NO way, and besides you won't even be able to do it again" Nate teased and grinned, "o really shira said as she pounced on top of him after he came out from hiding behind Sora, shira rose her paw and brought out her claw again nates eyes went wide, "Sora please help me" Nate pleaded "no Sora stay right there" shira said looking at Sora, but as soon as she did this Nate saw a opening to flip them even though she was bigger than him, he knocked the one leg she was standing on and she fell forward on her back with Nate on top of her holding her down, "told you so" after Nate did that he mimicked Shira's movements with her arms and raised his claw and put it down and slowly started tickling her, shira started to laugh, "Sora help me here quick!" Nate asked her which she happily did and both of them were tickling shira who couldn't stop laughing after about a minute Sora asked her siblings to help and they did they tickled shira for 10 whole minutes and then they stopped, after that they all sat by the fire and talked for another hour then it was time for them to go sleep because it was past midnight, everyone said goodnight, Nate went and laid at the opposite side of everyone else by the fire all alone and his back was facing the entrance to the cave.

Sora couldn't sleep so she decided to see if Nate was still awake as soon as she saw him she frowned because he was asleep but she could see he was having a nightmare and he was getting cold because he was shivering, she decided to lye next to him she got up slowly and quietly and walked over to Nate and curled up into him.

**Nate P.O.V**

I felt something curl up on my side I opened my eyes and saw Sora I shifted closer to her and I saw she got a fright that I was still awake, "you scared me, I thought you were asleep?" she asked me "I was having a dream and then I felt something against me and I woke up and saw you" I said as I gave her a friendly lick she returned it and nuzzled into my neck, I was much bigger than her so I curled myself in a ball formation around her to keep her warm and safe, at first I felt her tense but then it all went away, she laid her head down and so did I next to hers and then we both fell asleep.

**Random P.O.V**

The next morning Alex and Kate were the first to wake up along with their mother "morning mom" both Alex and Kate said at the same time "morning sweeties" shira said as she nuzzled them both, Kate looked at the entrance at Nate and Sora and just 'awe' there at the scene Alex looked at where his sister was looking and couldn't help but smile, shira noticed them and also looked at Sora and Nate snuggled close together she at first was a bit skeptical because it is her youngest who found love out of all her children the 'little baby' but she also was extremely happy that her daughter found love and is happy as long as she is happy shira is fine with them, but that made her think of what Diego would do this made her chuckle.

"They are so cute together hey mum" Kate asked her mom "yes they are, I can't believe Sora is in love" shira said a tear of joy running down her cheek "mom you ok?" Alex asked as he saw his moms tear "yes I just can't believe how fast she is growing up, my little baby already in love" shira let a few more tears run down her cheek and she just smiled at the site.

Diego woke up at hearing a low cry he went up to shira "hey kitty what's wrong?" Diego asked with a worried expression "nothing I'm just really happy for Sora" shira said wiping the left over tears still looking at her daughters sleeping form with her boyfriend, Diego went wide eyed at the site he didn't know whether to be happy or furious maybe both, he just sat there and looked at the couple, and just smiled, after a few more minutes everyone else woke up except for the 'love-birds' everyone was in a 'awe' at the scene.

**Sora P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun shining on my fur, I felt the love of my life next to me keeping me safe and warm I wish I could stay here forever, I felt like I was floating on air this felt like my own 'little bit of heaven'.

I opened my eyes and saw Nate was still asleep he looks so adorable I couldn't help but giggle I looked at where my parents were and saw my sisters and mom with huge smiles on their faces and my brothers were grinning, Alex was a normal happy grin but Sam and Alex had mischievous grins on their faces that I would love to slap off "morning sis how did you sleep?" Kate asked while giggling I blushed and looked away and slowly got up I looked back at Nate and he was still asleep I noticed the smile fade as soon as I left so I licked his cheek and it reappeared "I slept well and you?" I asked as I walked up to my family "fine thanks" Kate replied, I went and nuzzled my parents I could see my dad was forcing himself to not be upset after he saw me lick nates cheek, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him "morning Sora, I was thinking what if you, me, Kate, Britt, peaches and Elli have a girls day today?" I thought about it for a moment and replied "ok sounds like fun, but please make sure dad doesn't do anything to Nate again" Sora laughed at herself and so did the rest of the girls, "hey I heard that" I heard my dad say we all looked at him then at each other then burst out laughing, dad just made a unimpressed look on his face and walked away.

**Nate P.O.V**

I woke up and looked next to me and saw that I was alone I immediately looked around and then I saw her with her family laughing at me, I looked away too embarrassed of what happened, then I walked up to her and grinned, she looked at me and I looked at her "morning kitty" I said while grinning she glared at me and all I did was lean forward and capture her in a passionate kiss after we were done she nuzzled me and I returned it, "so what are you doing today?" I asked while staring at her "I'm actually having a girls day with all the girls" she told me in a happy tone I couldn't help it I just had to, does this mean Alex will be there as well?" everyone laughed and Alex just glared at me "sorry I just had to Alex" I apologized "it's okay ill get you back" I couldn't help but chuckle, "so Sora you must enjoy your day all of you" I said to all of them, "what are you gonna do Nate?" Sora asked I looked back at her with a mischievous grin on my face "nothing" I started to walk away but she pounced on me "no…no…no, tell me right now Nate cause I know you will get into a lot of trouble" she said looking down at me I just flipped us over so I was on top "this is the right way if I'm not mistaken?" I teased her, I let her up and she playfully punched me and giggled, "ouch you hurting me" "I love you so much" I said as I kissed her passionately and for so long that I pushed her softly on her back and 'made-out' with her forgetting about everyone else with them "ohhhhh!" I just heard Sora siblings say and they were smiling mischievously I just rolled my eyes and looked back at Sora who was just grinning from ear to ear, she got off me and walked to her mom "enjoy yourself?" the tone was teasing "mom!" she just laughed and soon I did also, "ok so when we gonna leave for the girls day?" I heard her say while she just looked away a bit embarrassed, "we can leave immediately?" shira looked at everyone and they all nodded "ok lets be off, and boys have fun" and after that they all left, there was a awkward silence for a few minutes then I decided to break it "ok, so what do you guys like to do around here?" I asked and they all thought "we don't know we mostly hang out here and play fight with each other or we play hide and seek, or sometimes we hang out with our parents by alpha park or play pranks on the twins and Uncle Sid" Sam told me, "what's alpha park?" I asked they all just stared at me as if I was crazy "dude you don't know alpha park?" Ryan nearly yelled "no remember I was alone for a whole year" I pointed out, he just frowned "alpha park Nate is where all the sabers go and hang out anybody can go there but, mostly the sabers because of all the food that is there that we eat, nobody really goes there except for sabers, but the awesome thing about it is its beautiful there's like slides for the young cubs and more, but our parents don't allow us there by ourselves we have friends there but it's still sabers so we need to be careful" Alex explained to me "o maybe we can go there next time, Why don't we go sledding?" I suggested they all smiled at the idea "ok" and we left manny and Sid were still asleep but the twins were with us as well, we searched for a while and then found a nice log that was hollow we all got in and "ok guys, on 3 then we go ok, 1…2…3!" I shouted as we pushed and we went, it was a big hill we were on with a lot of trees and also lots of turns "lean left!, lean right!, left!" and so I yelled in the directions to go to not crash, we accidentally leaned too much and the log started to spin while were still on it, we all yelled for fear and fun, the log stopped spinning but was now on its side and we were headed with a massive speed to a jump, this time all fun was replaced with complete fear, we went over the edge screaming.

**Random P.O.V**

A few saber cubs were all together in a group there was about 19 of them there were 11 girls and 8 boys, they all heard screaming and looked to the sky and saw a log that was falling and coming straight for them, they all bolted up and jumped out of the way and looked at how it crashed and all that was left were broken pieces of wood and then 4 saber cubs, that were lying in the snow they all got up and groaned in pain except for 1 who the others made out as Sam that jumped up and down full of energy "GUYS lets SO totally do that again!" same shouted and looked at his brothers, "are you insane we nearly died dude, Alex you ok?" Ryan asked his brother who looked extremely dizzy "I'm ok… ill talk again… when everything… stops spinning" he said in between pants, everybody just chuckled at what he said and that's when they realized we were all staring at them, Ryan quickly spoke up "hey everyone what's up?" "Hey Ryan were you guys sledding?" the girl asked "yea we decided to try it because our sister's and our mom and her friends are having a" he told her but got caught off when Nate threw a snow ball in his face and he fell over, everyone looked at Nate and Sam laughing together and rolling on the floor, Ryan got up and started growling at them "who is that?" one of the other girls asked, Nate got up and stopped laughing and so did Sam but he was still smiling , "that's Nate, hey Nate come meet everyone else" Ryan said as he called Nate over, Nate walked over and stood next to Ryan who was taller than him "ok so Nate meet Dustan, Lucy, Jennifer, Christina, Elena, Clark, Justin, Zach, chuck , Lilly, Angel, Nala, sherry, Chris, Jake, Eric, Leila, Tamina, everyone meet Nate" Ryan introduced when he looked back at Nate he saw he had his mouth wide open and he was staring at two sabers "Nate?, hello?" Ryan waved his paw in front of Nate, but nothing happened, the two saber saw him staring at them and they got a bit freaked out, "hey why are you staring at us like that!?" Tamina asked eyeing the saber "Tamina sshh!" Leila got up and walked to Nate and looked at him "Nate is that you?".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Nate just nodded and got tears in his eyes, Leila also got tear and just hugged Nate and he cried in her neck, Tamina got wide eyed and also got tears once they finished hugging Nate hugged Tamina and was still crying tears of joy that he found his sisters "we thought you died" Leila said once she saw he was done with the hugging "me I thought you guys did, but how are you here?" Nate asked smiling "we were in that pack for 3 months then we escaped with others who were also forced into the pack just like us" Tamina explained, Elena interrupted "how do you guys know each other?" "Guys this is our brother that we told you about that has been lost for a year" Leila said tears in her eyes again, "whoa! Whoa! Do you mean to tell me that these are you Sisters Nate?" Sam asked, Nate just nodded, "where's mom?" Nate asked hoping she was ok Leila and Tamina grew wide eyed "MOM, we have to go to her she will be thrilled to see you again I can't believe we forgot about her" Leila said as she told Nate to follow and so he did.

It took 10 minutes to find her and they told Nate to stay behind them as a surprise for their mom, they got to their camp and looked inside and could see their mother lying down talking with some of her friends, "yea I can't believe it, another one" Kiara said as she laughed "this will be your 4th one right?" another female saber asked this was Elena mom "yes my 4th and I can't wait" Kiara said, "my second is on their way it's such a wonderful experience" Megan said(at the end of the chapter I will explain how they look and their names were:

Elena's = bonnie

Dustan = Megan

Zach = Eva

Jennifer = Alice 

Nala = Sarah 

Lilly = Janice 

Angel = Leah

Chris = Claire 

Jake = Helena 

Sherry = Alexandra 

Justin = Michelle 

Clark = Cindy

Lucy = Angelina

Eric = Mila

Chuck = Maya

Christina = Lilith)

"Yea I'm thinking of also having another" Alice said

"That's fantastic!" said Claire everyone talked for about 2 more minutes, then Leila interrupted their little girl talk "umm… excuse me mom?" Leila called her mom "OH hey sweetie what's wrong?" Kiara said as soon as she saw the tears in both her daughters' eyes, "nothing we just have wonderful news, actually more of a surprise for you" Leila said a wide smile on her and her sisters face as she wiped the tears that were coming again away with her paw, "ok what surprise?" asked Kiara that was extremely curious at what they had, Leila signaled for Tamina to allow him to come through, and she did.

Nate walked slowly up to his mom and when he saw her he had more tears in his eyes, he came out of the dark and Kiara eyes went wide and her jaw hang open, in front of her was Nate she looked at him, she would never forget how her son 'her baby' looked his eyes and fur everything was the same he was just taller and more masculine, she stood up but didn't walk just stood there, Nate approached he ignored all the eyes on him and just focused upon his mom "Nate?" Kiara said above a whisper, Nate just nodded and him and Kiara closed the distance between each other and nuzzled each other "I missed you so much mamma" Nate said as he got pulled into a hug and was crying into his mothers neck, and Kiara was like a waterfall she couldn't stop smiling and crying she finally found her baby "I missed you so much baby, more than you will ever know" Kiara kissed his forehead and wiped her tears away "how did you survive, we thought they killed you" Kiara asked as she looked at Nate "they never did, I listened to what you told me, that you promised that you would find me and I should run and never look back" Nate said as he hugged his mom another time and she hugged him back as well, everyone heard the story of what happened and got tears and smiled they were happy to see Kiara and Nate reunited after a whole year, after they were done Kiara laid back down and Nate sat next to her, "so what did you do what's happened where have you been?" Kiara asked Nate who began to explain everything but before he did all of the cubs walked back in, and they listened to the story everyone was shocked Nate left out the parts of him and Sora for now, "and that's what happened" everyone was amazed at how skilled this little cub was, "Nate you forgot about the parts of you and Sora" Ryan said with a mischievous grin on his face, "who is Sora?" asked Kiara, Nate explained everything of how he met her helped her fell in love with her, but he left out the first kiss and the others also "so little brother has a girlfriend" Tamina grinned as she said it, "wow I must say I'm impressed and I'm glad that you found someone, did you have your first kiss already?" Kiara asked Nate blushed and looked away and everyone knew he did, "o no Nate Sora is gonna be wondering where we are or more specifically where her 'little tiger' is" Alex teased Nate all the cubs laughed, ill just tell her that I was late because you decided to prank me" Nate said and grinned when he saw how wide Alex's eyes went "you wouldn't" "try me Alex, Sora will believe me or you?" Nate asked as he looked at Alex "ok ok fine" Alex said with a frown, "hey mom you know how you told me about that guy you used to date before you met dad, and how he was like a 'player' with all the girls?" Nate asked "yes, why do you ask?" Kiara raised an eyebrow at her son, "because that is Sora's dad" Nate said "really how do you know?" Kiara asked surprised "I used the nicknames" Nate grinned, he then sniffed the air, "there is a storm coming" Nate said staring outside "how do you possibly know that?" angel asked "I was by myself for a whole year; if you want to survive you learn the weather" "o ok" angel said "Nate I think we should be heading back we will see you tomorrow" Ryan said as he said goodbye to everyone and so did Sam and Alex, "wait I-I don't know?" Nate said looking sad "aren't you going to stay here?" Kiara asked frowning a bit that her son wants to leave "I do, it's just what about Sora?" everyone went like 'oh' "if she wants she can stay here?" Kiara asked "Nate smiled at this but then thought about Diego and shira or more at least Diego, "what about your parents?" Nate asked Ryan "mom will be fine with it you guys like bonded so fast but dad you guys like hate each other ever since you called him those name's" Ryan said as he looked at Nate, "it's no worries I just have to sneak her out, I can do that" Nate said while smiling evilly, "Nate if my dad finds out…" "Don't worry I can handle your dad, mom I will be back soon if that's ok?" he looked at his mother for permission, she gave him a nod "ok great see you soon, guys let's get home before the girls" Nate said and then they dashed away Nate was in the lead by so much he was like a blur.

When Nate returned to the cave all the girls were there he looked behind him and all the boys weren't he just rolled his eyes and went to shira and Sora with Kate and Britt "hey guys" Nate said overjoyed, "hey Nate why you so happy?" asked Kate, Nate then began to explain they all congratulated him, and then he asked if Sora could

Come with him shira thought about it then said yes, "I thought you would have said no" Nate told shira with a surprised look on his face "do you want me to say no, then go" she giggled at Nate as he acted weird.

And so they were off, Sora was nervous and happy to see nates family, after a few minutes of running they stopped, because diego was infront of them, walking straight at them but he seemed zoned out, so they quickly sneaked around him going slow so that he wouldnt hear them, because if he found them he would ask what they were up to and wouldnt allow Sora to go with, if they told him, once they were past him and far enough, they dashed off again, on the way there nate looked atr sora and could see something was bothering her, "hey you ok?" nate asked, "peechy" she said but nate didnt beleive her he stopped in front of her causing sora to bump into nate and send them both rolling over one another, when they stopped nate was on top of her, "are you ok?" nate asked shaking his head, "yea..., i think", once they were done nate stared in her eyes and asked again, "whats bothering you and dont even try lying to me" nate said sternly, "nothing" she lied, "sora" "nothing really" she lied again, "sora!" nate said a little louder, "ok ok im scared your family doesnt like me ok" sora had her ears flat against her head , keeping her voice above a whisper, "seriously?, what are you saying of course they will like you, i mean whats not to like even, you*kiss* are*kiss*the most*kiss* beautiful*kiss* wonderful*kiss* amazing person ever, i promise they will adore you, hell i know they will love you" sora blushed the whole time and each kiss didnt help at all, "but what if the-" sora was interrupted by another kiss washing away all the doubt she had, "they will love you, i promise" "ok, we should probably go, before were late", "aww and here i was just getting cozy" nate said fake pouting, "ill tell you what when we get there i promise we can cuddle more the whole night even what do you say?" "YAY!, ill hold you to that" nate said grinning, "i dont doubt that" sora said with a smile, they both got up and ran the rest of the way.

**Kiara P.O.V**

i couldnt believe it my son was alive my little boy my baby, he grown so much, and become so strong, i cant wait for him to come back, my thoughts were interrupted by my friend Claire, "are you ok, you seemed lost in thought" she asked worried, i looked at her and smiled "im great my son is alive my 'baby'" laughed and cried tears of joy, i couldnt help it, everyone else just smiled and said that theyre happy for me, and they all took a turn in hugging me also, "so you gonna be ok when he gets back?" megan asked, i had a 'what-the-hell-of-course' face on "yes definently why wouldnt i?", "because he is bringing his girlfriend around?" Bonnie said with a grin, at this my eyes went wide at the realization hit me, "my baby has a girlfriend, hahaha... he's growing up he-he has a-a girlfriend" kiara had tears again, she was happy, then she heard "hey mum, im back".

**Normal P.O.V**

"hey mum im back" nate said as he entered the cave, and saw all the female sabers were still there along with most of they're mates, who all stared at nate when he walked in, "hi baby" kiara said as she pullled her son into a bear hug and nearly choked him to death "m-mum...a-a-air..." the words were choked out, kiara's eyes widened and let go of him, nate gasped for air, "im so sorry baby, i just mised you so much!" kiara said as she hugged him again not so tight this time, after the hug he hugged his sisters, "hey guys there is someone i want you to meet" nate said as he motioned for sora to join him, she slowly walked over very nervous, kiara saw this but gasped and so did the others when she was in the light, because of her beautiful fur but also because of her eyes they were the most beautiful part about her, sora looked up at them all when they gasped and hurried over thinking that it was something bad they all saw about her, "h-hi m-my name is s-sora" she stuttered, causing nate to chuckle but stopped immediatly when he saw the glare he was recieving from her, everyone else noticed and chuckled causing sora to blush of embaressement, "hi sweetie, im kiara nate's mother, and these are my daughters, leila and tamina" kiara introduced herself and her daughters, "HI!" they both said in unison, "hi" sora replied, "when my son said you were beautiful, he wasnt lying, you are a rare beauty sweetheart" kiara said smiling, sora blushed like a bright red strawberry, everyone saw that and laughed causing her to blush even more, "thank you" she replied staring at her paw, "sweetheart you dont have to worry, we dont bite, there is no need to be shy" kiara said with a smile, sora looked up at her and smiled as well, nate walked up to her and nuzzled her she nuzzled back and purred causing everyone to 'aww', they both blushed, "aww... is little baby brother blushing?" tamina teased, causing nate to growl and sora to laugh, nate just had a -.- face "sorry its just little baby brother, you should have seen your face, hahaha not so tough are you now huh?" sora teased, "you think so huh?" nate asked, "yes" sora said matter-of-factly tone, next thing she knew she was on her back with nate on top of her keeping her down, "hey no fair i didnt know?" sora complained trying to get free but nate just bent down and said "you were saying" nate asked teasing her back, sora just 'hmfpd' , then nate remembered "you still owe me that cuddle, " o no!,no!,no!,no! i am not cuddling the whole night long, i will never be able to get away then!", sora exclaimed, "i know!" nate said before he kissed her slowly but passionately, sora moaned in the kiss causing giggles she turned her head to see everyone grinning from ear to ear, but when she moved her head nate started to lowly kiss her neck going to her stomach and ack making her giggle and moan again expecially, on the neck area, she tried not to moan but it was to much for her, kiara decided to snap them out of they'

e trance by clearing her throat, "ok that enough save that for later, anyway we want to know more about everything that happened all this time, evrey single one of us and the single truth only, ok", they both nodded and went closer to the others snuggled up to each other and started talking for the next few hours then they all went to sleep, thinking 'best day ever again'.


End file.
